


Dancin' with a Stranger

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: "Are they having sex already?" was what my friend said, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: It piqued Munakata's curiosity when Awashima invited him, so he agreed to going with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by ["Dancing with a Stranger"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brmW88EO_cI) by Sam Smith.

Their bodies were pressed against the other's, sweat coating their skin as their bodies moved with the beat of the music, arms around the other, hands roaming across the expanse of their bodies as the sweat trickles down unto the flashing dance floor.

The hands on his hips are firm, warm, big and comfortable. They met not too long ago and yet here he is, dancing with a stranger, dancing with someone he barely knew. Lips are pressed against the crook of his shoulder as the hands pull him even closer.

It was something new, something different.

To be honest, he only went there because it piqued his curiosity, because when Awashima, while they were sitting at one of the tables outside at a cafe with the large umbrella providing them shade, and as Awashima kept steering and steering the straw in her drink as she told him about her plans for that night and invited him if he was interested, even though such a thing was not his "thing", he thought of going just because he was interested in what kind of people, what kind of happenings goes on in such a place.

So when they met up in front of the building with the neon sign flashing its pink and purple light, giving a glowing-sort of ethereal look to Awashima whilst she wore a loose blouse and a waist-high jeans, revealing just a fraction of her stomach, he didn't think of backing down now after taking the time to dress appropriately, as opposed to how he usually carries himself, and he and Awashima entered.

The very moment he entered, the bass of the music was blasting loud, reverberating through the walls and floors that flashed white light with each beat of the song as the people, in all of their sweat-soaked bodies jumped up and down, throwing their hands and heads back and forth, their bodies dancing and pressing and pushing against one another, squished between stranger to stranger, and for some reason, it both excited him and slightly disgusted him to some degree. He turned to look back at the bartender who served them drinks that Awashima apparently chose for the two of them and he felt somewhat compelled to ask his companion if this kind of crowd and happening was something that is part of Awashima's life.

"I occasionally partake in such events" she told him as she sipped her drink, her hair half tied into a bun and the other half falling to her shoulders. "There's a" she continued, albeit quietly that he had to lean in a bit just to her, "friend of mine who I met during one of these events and from time to time, we would meet here; join in on the people out there, and lose ourselves."

Awashima is still a woman despite her cold and logical outlook on situations presented to her, she has a life and he too, has one, that neither of them are aware of, and this part of his friend's life is that part that he wasn't aware of until now. Whoever she had met during one of her excursions, was something that he had no obligation of asking about and so, he too, drank the drink served to him, watching the people dancing and, as Awashima had said, lose themselves, whether they lost themselves with the help of alcohol or just from the music itself, he doesn't know, but it was a sight as he looked on at the crowd who are wearing smiles despite the amount of people out there, dancing, singing, jumping; having fun.

It gave a weird tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers as he observed them, the feeling of wanting to join them rising from the pits of his stomach as he realized just how many people in this one building there are, as the heat builds up around them, surrounding them.

A tap on his shoulder nearly jolts him from this strange, new feeling, and he turns, seeing Awashima holding hands with a man wearing sunglasses even though they're indoors. She introduces him, Kusanagi Izumo, is the man's name and he replies that it's a pleasure to be meeting him before he's introduced to another man, with a solemn expression and a tired look in his strikingly golden coloured eyes, he has a cigarette between his lips and he only grunts at him before saying his name as if he's too lazy to say his own name. "Suoh" he grumbles out loud enough for him to hear it and Kusanagi gives out a chuckle and promptly apologizes before saying that the man's name is Suoh Mikoto. He couldn't help but think just how preposterous the man is, having need someone else to say his name for him. But he doesn't point it out, instead greets him with as much, maybe slightly less, enthusiasm as he did Kusanagi, "Munakata Reisi, it's a pleasure" before he and Awashima tell him that they're heading out onto the dance floor to "have some fun", leaving him with the tired and exasperated looking man.

The lights are flashing pink and when he glanced to the man standing a few feet apart from him, he is either mistaken by the fast flash of pink or he's already tipsy a lot faster than he thought compared to how low his tolerance in alcohol is but he noticed that Suoh Mikoto's hair is a very prominent colour of red, a stark contrast to his blue, not only that but he felt, he didn't  _see_ it, per se, but he  _felt_ it that Suoh glanced at him too, from the corners of his eyes. It sent a small jolt on the lower part of his spine as he straightened up and looked away, nipping at the edge of the glass instead of continuing to drink his beverage before he makes himself inebriated from one glass alone, his free hand sitting under the elbow of his right arm, his hand grips at his shirt as he feels the hair on his nape slowly stand, and only one thought that crossed his mind was; someone's watching him.

He didn't look anywhere else other than the crowd in front of him, he didn't want to know if the one staring at him to the point where he felt it was from Suoh Mikoto or some stranger off to the side that he didn't notice.

He bumps shoulders with someone, though, so when he turns to look, he's a bit surprised that it's Suoh Mikoto of all people, who moved too close for personal space, pressing his shoulder with his. After a moment, between the short silence as the song changes, Suoh Mikoto whispers against his ear, "Someone's staring at you" with his gruff voice that he only felt hotter than he was before after that. Not from some stranger staring at him but by the other man's voice and how it sent a pleasurable wave down his spine. As much as he wants to convince himself that he doesn't really like it, he does in fact like it, if the loud pounding beat of his heart was anything to go by.

"Is that so?" He replies, quietly too, against the man's ear as the song's bass vibrate through the floor. They stand there, with him still nipping at the glass and Suoh still standing close, pressing his shoulder against his, leaning his back against the counter of the bar.

"So" and Suoh's whispering against his ear again, his voice hoarse yet soothing, "what'cha doin' here?"

He glances at him, letting his gaze stay on the man for a moment as he answered, "I was invited by Awashima, and to be honest, I was a bit curious as to what goes on in places like these, so I came along with her, is there something wrong with that?"

"Guy like you don't look like you belong here. Attractin' all kinds of attention."

He raised a brow, "I don't mind as along as they don't invade my personal space, unlike some people."

Suoh chuckles at that, "Guess you can protect yourself and all that, huh."

"I was never in any real danger, Suoh."

"But if you come crying wolf later, don't expect me to save you."

He rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm a grown man."

"A grown man in a different environment, that's for sure."

Again, he rolled his eyes however, Suoh never moved, and he thought back to his previous statement,  _"don't expect me to save you", Save me? You don't seem too interested in moving away from me, Suoh Mikoto_.

They stand there, and the previous feeling of being stared at disappears, like a snap of one's fingers. A moment after, and the song changes again, and he hears Suoh chuckling again. When he looks at the other man, golden irises staring at him with a small smile on his face, he feels his cheeks becoming warmer, "How long do you plan on chewin' at that glass? Do you even plan to drink the rest of that?"

And he looks down at the glass in his hand then back at Suoh then back at his glass again. "... Yes." He answers, glancing away from his face, stopping himself from nipping at the glass and actually drinking the alcohol again.

"You know, if you're only here for a drink you should've gone to a bar, why'd you come here then?"

He paused, raising his brow, "Did you not listen to me?" He sighed, "Honestly, I have explained to you that I was interested in what goes on in establishments like these, is that such a wrong thing to do?"

The smile on Suoh turns into a grin, "Really? Must've not been listenin' then. Sorry." He shrugged, looking away. His eyes widened the slightest bit as he watched Suoh wink at someone on the dance floor who seemed to be gesturing for him to join. It irked him, one because they are having a conversation just now that Suoh abruptly ended with a shrug, and two because Suoh hardly knew that person--maybe, he's not sure, after all, Suoh seems to be familiar and experienced with the place.

Wait. Why does he care? He's only just met the man, why is he bothered with the way Suoh is staring at that person on the dance floor whose hands are roaming around their body too provocatively-? For all he cares, Suoh can join them, yet the man doesn't make a move, still staying close to him. And it hits him that he's paying too close of an attention on Suoh, being too conscious of him than he usually would be with a stranger.

"I may have drunk too much..." He mumbles to himself, glad that the music is loud enough that whatever he says isn't heard at all. He puts the glass down, just a little bit more than a swig is left but he opts to leave it before something unsavoury happens.

"Can't even finish a drink, Munakata?" Suoh comments and he closes his eyes for a second because Suoh's voice sends shivers down his spine yet the utter joke that leaves his mouth leaves him wanting to punch the guy in the face.

"It appears that I'm getting dizzy, of course I would stop."

"So you're a lightweight, huh." He huffed out a chuckle, "Thought you could take more than that."

"I sincerely apologize for ruining what your impression of me was."

"Nah. First impression of you was that you're some guy with a stick up his ass. Don't worry, it wasn't ruined."

"A stick-" He stuttered, his mouth gaping at him. "I'll have you know that I don't have a 'stick up my ass'. I actually know how to have fun."

"Fun? By what definition? Bet you're a weird one who drags his friends and forces them to start 'having fun' in a room where they don't wanna be in."

He doesn't have a comeback for that one, unfortunately. Why? Because it was, somewhat, true. He does take his colleagues to bars and restaurants from time to time, and tells them to have fun and start conversing, but he mostly does that for their reactions, to see what they would do, and he doesn't like how Suoh, such a ruff, barbarian-looking man who's dressed like he's in a bike gang with his leather jacket, ear piercings and jewelry, and that chain hanging from the belt loop of his pants to the back pocket has just hit him in the mark.

"Bull's eye, heh."

He clenches his fist by his side. He may be the slightest bit tipsy, but he knows how to have fun, goddamn it. Drunk or not.

Maybe he is drunker than he initially thought. No worries, though, he's still aware of his surroundings. Although, with the premise of being drunk, he could fool Suoh into thinking that he knows how to have fun, however that would equate, to the man, that he only knows how to have an enjoyable time when he is inebriated and he'd rather not have that. Honestly, why is he thinking such things over a little statement that has clearly gotten under his skin. He's wasting his precious time and thoughts on something ridiculous yet he can't get it over his mind--and Suoh is obviously flirting with that person on the dance floor once again-! Honestly!

He inwardly laughs at himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose because, _fuck it,_ as he gives the person on the dance floor a glance before he steps up in front of Suoh and leans in. Their lips touching for a fraction of a minute before he pulls away.

Suoh's eyes are much more open than it was a moment ago, his lips parted a bit, he licks his lips because he's given up on wasting his thoughts on Suoh and had decided to just move with what the drunk side of his mind and body wants. He slides his fingers down Suoh's jacket all the way to his wrist then pulls him towards the dance floor as they stare at each other. The previous shock in the other man's eyes gone and is now replaced with an electrified look in his eyes as his lips curl into a smirk.

He pulls them closer to one another, their bodies flush against the other, arms wrapped around Suoh's neck while Suoh's hands are on his hips; firm yet gentle. He bites down on his lips, glancing down at Suoh's lips before looking back up at his eyes.

Another song starts, the bass pounding to their feet and into their bodies, not soon after, their bodies start moving, a natural flow as the rhythm moves in like the waves of an ocean. Hands are roaming around his body as he dances, the warmth of Suoh's chest against his, amber hues staring only at him, body moving along with his.

Suoh turns him around then pulls him closer and they keep moving. Sweat dots along his forehead and nape yet he doesn't mind as he feels the heat of the other man's chest on his back, Suoh's roaming hands sending different ripples of pleasure all over his body. He places a hand onto the back of Suoh's head, his fingers wrapped up in wild fiery locks of hair that he clenches around on as Suoh presses against him. Their sweat soaked bodies embraced in one another that all that was missing was the removal of their clothes, yet this was perfect; the lights flashing above and beneath them, the sound reverberating and flowing into them, the heat being shared between them; with their bodies moving along with the music's beat that drowned everything out except for the touch of the other.

Suoh's hands stops at his hips, but he continues to move, sways his body despite the firm hold that Suoh's warm, large hands has on him, the grip he has on the other's hair gripping tighter and he hears him grunt against his ear, feeling his breath travelling down from his ear to his cheek all the way down to his neck.

He nuzzles his nose against his head and whispers his name, rocking his hips, grinding his ass between Suoh's hardening cock. A bite causes him to shudder, soft pants leaving his lips as he feels Suoh lick his skin and kisses it.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

He swallows, the music still drowning everything out. "Are you free later tonight..?" He breathes, his eyes closed as the other's hands controls his hips, grinding against each other.

"Why." It wasn't really a question that was needed to be asked right now, but he figured that Mikoto was only doing it to tease him.

"I guess I'll have to look for someone else, if you aren't." He licked his lips, "Maybe they'll be free for me." He whispered, pressing his lips to Mikoto's skin, "Maybe, we'll have  _fun_."

He hears Suoh growl, it was just right next to his ear, and it did things to his body that absolutely made him wanting more. "Who said I wasn't free, Reisi."

"Oh, you were?" He giggled, "I thought you weren't." He mumbled, his lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes, half-lidded and seductive.

"'s why I told you who said I wasn't free" he moves in, his lips just a few centimeters next to his, their breaths mingling. Their gazes moving to glance at each other's lips.

They kiss, it's sloppy and hot and messy but Mikoto's fingers slip through his shirt, calloused hands running across his skin and it enraptures him, just makes him intoxicated that he wants nothing else but more, more,  _more._

Reisi rolls his hips and Suoh grunts against the kiss, and he can't help but smirk at that, yet the kiss doesn't break. When it finally does, a string of saliva still connects them, their eyes dazed and hazy with lust and excitement and anticipation. He nips at Mikoto's lower lip as he turns to face him again, placing his arms around the other's neck, fingers running through wild locks whilst Suoh's hands still run across the expanse of his chest.

"... More" he says with closed eyes and light pants. Mikoto dives in between the space of his shoulder and chin, trailing kisses on his neck, sucking the skin softly.

"Hm" Mikoto hums out, their chest already flushed against the other that there's no more space between them, yet they press their bodies together as if there was. "My place is closer from here." He provides, nuzzling the place behind his ear.

"Is that so..." Reisi mumbles out, focusing on the sensation of Mikoto's hands on his lower back, gently teasing the waist band of his pants with his fingers.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. A fucking *drabble*. *Flips a table* I'm so fucking sleepy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAathankyousomuchforreadingaaaaaaaaacommentsandkudosareverymuchappreciatedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munataka wakes up the next morning with bite marks all over his body and a pair of wobbly legs, without a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This is *absolutely* past the deadline that I said and gave it. I just lost the drive to write it so had to find the groove and mood that I was in just to continue it.

The sun shone in through the half-open blinds, the light hitting him directly in the face; the warmth the sunlight brings paired with the coldness of the bed room makes him feel uncomfortable, however, the man lying on his chest and arm makes him even more so compared to the mix of warmth and cool he feels.

A frown immediately decorates his face as he notices the loud ringing of his phone, the sound echoing within the silence of the room, the vibration making it even more annoying to his exhausted brain. He looks down at the man sleeping snugly against his chest, blue hair a mess, long, dark lashes shimmering, breathing soft and humming like a lullaby. He feels compelled to ignore the constant ringing of his phone in favour of watching the other person sleep, however, when the ringing stopped for a moment before ringing again—it’s easy to say that it got on his nerves quicker than anything else. Carefully and slowly, he pushes the slumbering figure away from him, sitting up with a groan as he, as slowly as he can, stands and walks toward his discarded pair of pants where his phone continues its incessant noise.

“Hm?” He groans out, putting the device to his ear as he uses his shoulder to press against it as he also looks for his pack of cigarettes, pulling a stick out along with the lighter.

“You finally picked up!” Came the somewhat glad reply. The voice is familiar, he thought as he lit the end of his cigarette, it's Izumo, huh, he continued. “Listen, Seri-chan’s been trying to get a hold of Munakata-san—you remember him?”

“Mn…”

“Yeah, well, like I said, Seri-chan’s been trying to get a hold of him but he ain’t picking up and she's getting worried that something might’ve happened. You were the last one who seen him, d’you know where he might be?”

He looks back towards the bed where the blue-haired figure still slept, covered up in a blanket all the way up to his shoulders, his face neutral as if he’s a statue with no life at all yet he’s still as beautiful as when he’d first seen him, with the club’s strobe lights flashing, strangely giving emphasis to his lilac-coloured orbs and soft blue locks. An uneasy shiver runs down his spine as he doesn’t know how to describe such a feeling. “Yeah…” He trails off, blowing smoke up at the ceiling, “With me, still sleepin’...” He mumbles out and from the other side of the phone, he hears Izumo release a sigh of relief and a distinct shout of “He’s with Mikoto!” who he assumes is directed to his girl.

“As long as he’s all right…” He hears mumbles from the other side as he sits down on the edge of the bed, finishing the last puffs of his stick. Unbeknownst to him though, is Reisi sleepily rubbing his eyes before looking around the room.

“Anyway, tell me when he wakes up, I’ll pick him up from your place, all right?”

“Hm.” He turns, seeing Reisi looking up at the ceiling with a blown-out pair of eyes as if he's trying to remember where he is. “Ah, he’s awake.” He follows up before hanging up, he stubs the cigarette on the ashtray on the night stand, also placing his phone there.

Violet eyes move to his direction, his wide, wandering gaze turning into one of confusion, anger and embarrassment—well, the embarrassed part is hidden beneath all that confusion and anger, at least.

“Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty.” He chuckles out but Reisi just rolls his eyes at him then proceeds to try to sit up. Try is the keyword here because once he tries to push himself up the mattress, his arms give-way and he plops, face first. A smile curls his lips because the other man just looks dumbfounded on what just happened. “Need help?”

“No. Thank you.” Reisi replies but with a rough, raspy voice as he, again, tries to push himself up the bed. This time, though, he succeeds, and the smile on his face disappears.

“Sure you can stand, sleepin’ beaut?” He stands as Reisi fixes his bangs, glaring up at his standing figure.

“Ye-” His voice breaks and his eyes goes wide, once again, but it's for a fraction of a moment as he coughs and clears his throat. However, as he tries to speak again, this time no actual sound comes out and a flush of pink colours his cheeks as his brows furrow, the expression of bewilderment falls upon his doll-like features. “Wha- ha-ned? My vo-ce ‘s g-ne..?”

“Looks like it.” He replies, pulling out a shirt from his closet then throws it toward the bed, fluttering and draping over Reisi’s head. “‘ere. Wear it. ‘s pretty cold.” He says as he puts on a pair of sweatpants.

Reisi looks like he’s about to say something but closes his mouth again, pulling the blankets away from his person along with the shirt. He slowly stands, but he can tell that the man's legs are going to give out so he readies himself to catch the blue-haired man, and just as he expected, Reisi’s knees bend and he nearly falls to the floor, which would likely hurt like hell, catching him at the right moment. “Sure you don't need help-?” He asks out of concern but the other man just pushes him away against his chest, wobbly walking to the bathroom. He watched it happen, just in case Reisi stumbles and fall again. Nothing happened, just the door slamming along with a little click.

Mikoto yawns, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge and take one of the canned beers he has stocked up however, he feels that if Munakata ever catches him drinking at, like what, 10 in the morning, all he’d hear is “nag this, and nag that” and he really isn't in the mood for that.

A sudden loud yet muted thump comes, and he rushes straight to his bathroom, opening the door in a hurry. Munakata is slumped over, his naked body sitting on the tiled flooring of the bathroom, his face contorted slightly in pain.

“You all right?” He questions, kneeling beside the blue haired male.

Reisi nods his head, his hand pressed against the wall.

“Can you stand?” Mikoto offers next and Reisi nods his head again, their eyes meeting for a moment before Reisi cheeks becomes a light shade of pink.

He pushes Mikoto away and out the door on all fours, before slamming the door at his face. "H-w d'you get 'n h're?" He shouts against the door.

"Lock's broken, can't lock the door no matter what you do. But, I heard you fall, only natural I come in to see what happened."

Reisi doesn't respond, even when Mikoto waited for a response for a full minute. He shrugged his shoulders when the other man still said nothing, walking back out of his bed room and into the kitchen.

Reisi though, bit down on his inner cheek, as he witnessed himself on the full body mirror, his body covered from top to bottom in marks. Kiss marks. And it only fuels his annoyance toward the other man even more, before he proceeds to carefully move and take his shower.

Mikoto reminds himself that he's not dealing with what Munakata could do if he's caught drinking early in the morning so instead, he takes the bag of ground coffee sitting in one of the cupboards that Izumo bought for him, opened it, took a filter out for the coffee maker, filled it with water before putting about three spoonfuls of ground coffee into where he placed the filter in, he turns it on and watches as the pot slowly fill with coffee, drip after drip in the quietness of the morning.

"Good morning, King!" Came the sudden greeting after a slam of his apartment door being opened.

He turns his head slightly, looking at the loud blonde who's wearing a big, bright smile while holding a container of food.

"I brought you curry!" He cheerfully informed, walking toward the island counter in the small open kitchen.

Mikoto only shrugged with a raised brow then turned back to watching the pot fill with hot coffee.

"Oh? You're making coffee? But, Mikoto, you rarely drink coffee." He states with a tilted head.

"Hm." The red head replies, taking out two mugs and fills them with the dark beverage. He places both of them on the island counter where the blonde has his arms lying across it, saying something about how he decided to make something spicy because he had heard him bring home a guest late last night from the club, Totsuka's voice becoming background noise as he takes one of the mugs, and drank the coffee in it, the heat trailing through his chest and all the way down to his stomach.

"I'm still pretty surprised how Izumo-san managed to drag you out of here and take you to a club every week. I wonder how he did it..?" The blonde asks aloud, Mikoto still not listening as he waits for Reisi to walk out of the bathroom, amber hues staring at the open door of his bed room.

Once again, Mikoto just keeps his mouth shut, his lips pressed to the porcelain of the mug he's hold, gaze turning into a glare as he keeps it locked on bed room parallel to the kitchen island he's standing beside on. His ears perk up when he hears the familiar creak of the bathroom door, his arm unconsciously lowering and placing the mug down. Reisi comes out, with his hair dripping with water and his clothes on; Munakata's jeans isn't the skinny type, which he kind of was hoping to be since he didn't exactly got to look at Reisi's clothing properly last night with all of the frottage they were doing in the dance floor last night, but it is enough to hug his ass perfectly, showing off the shape but isn't being eaten between his cheeks which is turning Mikoto on the more he stares at it--the memories of the night prior returning to him in a giant wave so he shifts from one foot to another; next is Munakata's shirt, that isn't exactly hiding his figure all that much, showing off how curvy his waist is while showing off a bit of skin too that's been covered small red bites from yours truly.

"Oh!" Totsuka awes, ruining Mikoto's little moment just when he's about to move on and trace every single feature of Reisi's visage. "So you were the guy from last night!" Totsuka stood up, his arm immediately stretched out for Reisi to shake, "I'm Totsuka Tatara, nice to meet you!" He took Reisi's hand and shook it with a big smile, bright as the sunlight outside, "Man, you guys were loud too, good thing it's just me and Mikoto living on this floor, huh-!?" He said as he turned to look at Mikoto for a moment before turning his head back to look at the blue haired man.

Reisi only gives a small nod and the red headed male smirks to himself, "Still got no voice?"

Munakata's eyes go wide, his eyebrows raised as his cheeks turn pink, "And whose fault do you think it is?" A crack makes its way here and there which leaves Mikoto chuckling at the sight of Reisi losing his cool and cracking tone.

Totsuka gapes at them both, his eyes strangely bright and glimmering, however he doesn’t say anything, instead he tries to make Reisi sit down and relax with them although he gets denied, he doesn’t stop with trying to befriend the blue haired man, “Let’s get coffee next time, yeah?”

Reisi nods at that with a small smile decorating his face which immediately contorts into a blank, dull expression as he scans the whole room they’re occupying, his forehead creasing with his brows furrowing. “Have you seen my cell phone?” He asks aloud as he walks towards the small space of the living room—of course, he doesn’t miss the fact that Reisi’s voice cracked the tiniest bit. Totsuka whips his head around, helping him, asking what it looks while Suoh merely continues sipping his coffee—a rare sight, since he doesn’t like coffee all that much, watching the two of them scour the living space of his apartment in silence. That is, until Munakata pauses, his eyes looking at Mikoto’s silent stature with doubtfulness written all over his eyes, and he knows that Suoh knows that he can be read despite the little to no intimate conversation between them from the night before.

Munakata places a hand to his hip, no words left his mouth and yet the red head can hear the words echoing in his ears: “I know that you know where my phone is; hand it over.” Suoh rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that he’s smirking behind his mug of coffee. He is a bit shocked, though, that they can understand each other like this despite only knowing one another for several hours. Reisi sighs, his eyes rolling before he turns around with an exasperated air around him.

Totsuka glances at Reisi’s retreating figure to Mikoto’s bed room before looking at Suoh with a small smile. He mouths out the question: “You have it?”

Mikoto gives a shrug, and lowers the mug away from his face, “Hid it somewhere.”

Totsuka gives an “oh” kind of face before he takes his seat in the island counter, he and Mikoto giving knowing looks at each other. The blonde quietly humming to himself, looking behind him almost every second to see if Munakata’s found his phone yet.

The whole ordeal went by quickly. Reisi eventually gave up—though not really, because all he did was walk back out of the bed room with an annoyed look all over his face, it was Mikoto who really gave up and pulled out Munakata’s phone out from beneath his mattress and gave it back to a clearly annoyed Reisi—but not before secretly adding his phone number, of course.

Munakata walked out of the red head’s apartment with a curt nod and farewell to Totsuka and did not spare a single glance at Mikoto as he closed the door behind him without another word.

The blonde just blinked before whistling out, “Wow. Do you think he’s mad at you?”

Suoh shrugged, “Dunno… Maybe.” Although he does feel some sort of remorse for putting Reisi through all that trouble, the expressions that crossed the blue haired male’s face was still priceless and will be eternally etched into his mind for safe-keeping.

About ten minutes after Munakata left, Izumo and Awashima finally got to his apartment, with Awashima looking like she just ran a mile to reach Mikoto’s apartment.

“He ain’t here, left already.” And Awashima’s sigh of exhaustion echoes throughout his apartment with Totsuka giving a sympathetic face at the blonde woman. “He literally left not too long ago.”

“How could we have missed him?” Awashima questions to Kusanagi who provides a short explanation that Reisi could have walked at the opposite direction that they drove down at.

Awashima simply thanks Mikoto for taking care of Munakata when she couldn’t because, well, she was busy with her own affairs. Suoh grunts in response and watches Awashima leave with Izumo giving a short wave before following her.

“It feels like everybody’s fussing over Reisi-san.” Totsuka comments over the silence with a faint smile, amber eyes and light brown hues meet for a moment as if he said something clevear or mind-boggling to him before Tatara stands, “I almost forgot, I’m going to have lunch with Anna today-!” He says as he nearly sprints out of the red head’s apartment, slamming the door open, once again. Not that Mikoto’s bothered by it but it’s also one of the reasons why the door knob of his bathroom door is broken—because Totsuka seem to keep on slamming it open, causing for the knob to hit the wall repeatedly, resulting in it being in the broken state it is right now.

He mulls over how Tatara apologized by treating him at a yakiniku place and a very cutesy “I’m sorry~” like he usually does. It didn’t bother him and it never really did… His train of thought moves on, mulling over how Totsuka managed to treat him to that seemingly-fancy yakiniku place.

“Where does he work at again?” He quietly inquired to the air around him as he tries to remember what Tatara does for a living before inevitably giving up after a minute or two.

 

~

 

He stretches out his back as he walks towards his bed room to take his cigarette, blowing the smoke up to the ceiling and that’s when he realizes that he barely has anything to do. He sits at the edge of his bed, glaring at the door of his bathroom as his mind flashes back to earlier that morning with the naked figure on the tiled floor of his bathroom with marks all over his milky white skin, how swollen his lips seemed to have gotten with their endeavours from the night prior. It’s not that long until he spaces out, recalling all the events that happened between him and Munakata, from their meeting in the club to the mattress in his bed room.

Suoh snaps out of it eventually and starts thinking of shit he could do for the day which, unsurprisingly, ends up burning his energy, leaving him sleepy and tired, making him want to lay down for a nap, and resulting in him sleeping with a very short cigarette stick that he forgot to put out that miraculously didn’t fall out from between his lips and died down instead due to the wound of cotton that killed the fire of the cigarette.

When Mikoto woke up, it was some time around the afternoon with the LED of his phone blinking. At first, he thought about who would text him, someone who hardly uses his phone, but then he recalls that he somehow managed to remember his cell phone number and managed to enter it in Munakata’s phone, so his only guess was that it’s Reisi asking him how he managed to do all that.

_“‘Hot Red Head’? Is that all you can nickname yourself as? I’d say that that’s rather weak of you, Suoh. Also, I changed my phone’s password so the next time you manage to get ahold of it, it would be harder for you to guess what it is.”_

Was the long text that his supposedly one-night stand sent him, well, it really isn’t a one-night stand anymore if Reisi seems to be giving hints that they’ll meet again to which Mikoto is a hell of a lot glad for.

_“thought u liked my hair w the way u kept grabbin it last nite”_

_“As if. Such a boisterous hair colour is causing me a headache just thinking about it.”_

_“ah so u thinkin bout me now”_

_“I never said that I was thinking about you. And type properly; the least you can do is actually type with some semblance of a proper speech pattern.”_

_“let me think bout it”_ Mikoto pressed enter with a small smile, _“thought bout it, asnwers no babe”_

_“This is what I get for trying to talk to a caveman. And you misspelled a word there, it’s ‘answer’s’ not whatever that word is supposed to be.”_

_“aint u @ work rn y u talkin to me”_

_“Did you just use an at sign as a shortcut for ‘at’? How lazy can you get?”_

_“hole lot more”_

_“Why am I still talking to you, honestly.”_

_“dunno should b askin the same ques 2 u”_

_“Stop this preposterous textspeech, Suoh, honestly, how can you talk like this.”_

_“got no stick up my ass is y”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“i fucked u iirc”_

Reisi didn’t reply after that. Probably got tired just like he said he was however what Mikoto found amusing was that despite them exchanging words through texts, he can still hear Munakata’s exasperated breaths as they conversed which was really weird because they hardly exchanged any actual words to each other except for Reisi’s drunken stupor the night before and the oh-so-loud moans that spilled from the regal-ass-four-eyed’s mouth.

He’s not complaining, of course. But now that he thought about it, he really wants to know what Munakata sounds like when he isn’t drunk off his ass.

Although, talking and teasing him is a lot more fun when the other man isn’t drunk; he’s surprised, for Reisi to be acting the way he is, he figured that Munakata was someone who wouldn’t even understand what a joke was unless he’s drunk. So the man has a sense of humour with his stuck-up-looking air and posture, after all. Spending a bit more time laying in bed, reading back through their exchange, warmth spreading throughout his chest as he did so.

Finally he got up, took off his sweatpants and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was quick, maybe just a few minutes under the running water then he was done; he puts a pair of pants on, then a shirt and grabbed his jacket on the way out of his apartment.

Only one destination on his mind, granted it’s within a ten-minute walk, he figured he could walk down the streets slower than usual as a way to get some of that occasional exercise in that Tatara always harps on about to him and how he seems to be “gaining weight”—it doesn’t really bother him but he doesn’t want to go through the trouble of buying new clothes just because the one he owns doesn’t fit him anymore.

As he walks, the quiet murmurs and muted chatter gather around him, a stick between his lips, the embers resembling the orange hues of the sky,and with it mixed in with the blue, some in swirls while some placed in a great contrast beside one another. He blew out smoke from barely parted lips, his hands in his pockets as he walked; the chains hooked on one of his belt loops clanking against his thigh. It was a fairly quiet day with kids running around or a family walking hand in hand, or students and office drones walking home after school and work, elderly people taking a stroll or whatnot; a combination of people he usually sees every time he went out, a mundane thing that doesn’t impact him in sort of way except that they’re strangers, including him, walking around the city.

The stick burns as he blows out another puff of smoke like it’s nothing. The faces of people in his surroundings a great blur as he walks by whilst the sun sets, turning the oranges and reds and yellows, the pinks and purples, into dark shades of blue, violets, and black as the sun sinks down and the moon starts shining like the lamp posts turning on.

He reaches the bar in one piece, albeit longer than usual, the bell above the door chimes as he opens it and walks in, Izumo greeting him with that smile he puts on as he welcomes his customers except when their eyes meet and he realizes it’s a long time friend who just entered, his smile becomes smaller, warmer, as Mikoto takes his usual spot by the bar.

“Turkey.” He mumbles out, lighting yet another stick, pulling the ashtray closer to him after he placing the lighter on the table. Izumo raises an eyebrow at him, his arms spread out on the bar top, “Have you eaten anything yet?”

“... No.”

“You’re going to die earlier if you keep this up, just sayin’.” However, Kusanagi still turns and grabs that one bottle of whiskey, he takes a glass and pops in a spherical ice ball and pours the golden, glistening drink unto the glass.

Izumo takes out a coaster and puts it within Mikoto’s reach, however just as he’s about to place the glass down, Mikoto’s hand is already in the air, ready to receive it, instead he takes the glass back and looks the red head in the eyes, “No drinking. I’ll get you something to eat.” As he slowly puts the glass down, keeping eye contact with Mikoto as he does so.

The ice ball hits the glass and clinks, he and Mikoto make one last eye contact before he disappears into the kitchen. Suoh, meanwhile, hides his amusing little smirk behind a hand, giggling at Izumo’s actions in the silence.

“So?”

“Mn?”

“Somethin’ goin’ on with you and him?”

Mikoto chews the food in his mouth, blinking up Izumo then swallows, “Hah?”

Izumo sighs, his face contorting into an exasperated expression as he says, “Don’t tell me you brought him to your apartment and did nothing-?”

Mikoto shrugs in response, watching Izumo’s face flash a look of disappointment before his eyes glimmer with a knowing look. Suoh glances at the man, somehow the desire to wipe the look Izumo is giving him rising as he realizes that in front of someone like Kusanagi, he’s like an open book ready to be read aloud; in all honesty, it embarrasses him but he’s not going to say that, that would be too easy. So he eats in silence, finishing his meal as quick as possible so he can get his hands on that glass sitting beside his hand.

 

~

 

The night continues on leisurely, there were some customers who came and went, drinking in the middle of the night, some with friends, some alone and when the clock struck 3, Izumo called the shop to a close while he stayed in his spot, drinking and drinking, some times rapidly, some times carefully.

Kusanagi never really came up to him again, never said anything, just did his thing as the bartender and owner; talking and entertaining like he always does meanwhile he was stuck there, not really thinking of anything, just staring at nothing. The mundanity of his surroundings muted in his ear.

“Mikoto…”

“Mikoto-!”

“Mikoto!”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to close the bar. Do you plan on sleeping here?”

He looks at the glass in his grasp and quickly mulls it over before he puts it down quietly. He stands, and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Walk.”

The early morning breeze hits him in the face, however it’s pleasant; cold enough to drive the heat away from his body, while pulling away the headache that was starting to form in his head from drinking. He makes his way to a nearby park and sits on one of the benches then proceeds to lights a cigarette, the smoke dispersing into the atmosphere.

Leaning his head back, he’s greeted by the night sky and the slight traces of the morning sun blooming against the darkness; he’s reminded of those violet colour gaze looking up at him, his dark blue tresses spread out against the white bed sheet, with eyes glassy and pink stained cheeks, plump lips parted for him to take. Closing his eyes he flashes back to the day before, or rather the night before, how the electricity tingled his fingertips, the excitement bubbling someplace deep in stomach—the desire to do something yet ultimately giving up due to being unable to decide what that something is.

When he opens his eyes again, bright, warm light greets his fiery ambers along with a pair of violet hues staring down at him.

His hand reaches out toward his face, snatching the burnt out cigarette between his lips with furrowed eyebrows. “Smoking is prohibited here.” He scolds, then continues with “I’ll assume that you slept here last night considering the state that I’ve found you in. The children and adults find you quite the intimidating man, best you leave before they contact the authorities.”

“You woke me up just for that?”

The man pushes up the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, glancing at him with a glare, “It seems it would have been better for me to have left you, then. Pardon me.” He turns and takes a step, then another, and another. It was honestly jarring when Munakata stopped, turned and looked at him with a raised brow, “Why are you following me?” He questioned, the tone of complete wonder and confusion dripping with every word he uttered out.

Mikoto glances around, bringing a hand to his nape; the fact that he may or may not be hiding his embarrassment that he also found it confounding that he was subconsciously following the blue haired man out of the park. Reisi crosses his arms at him, looking down at his watch as he does so, “It seems that I’m one minute late for my shift.”

Mikoto shrugged, “Then I’ll walk you.”

Munakata said nothing except turn and continued on his path. Their walk consisted of silence and hollow footsteps against the pavement of the streets, with Munakata leading the way and Suoh trailing very closely behind, his hands in his pockets, occasionally out so he can light a stick then back into his pockets they go again.

They reach Reisi’s building; he gazes up, observing the tall building before looking back down at Munakata. “When’s your shift goin’ end?”

Reisi stops, already halfway there toward the double doors, and Suoh watches him walk back to him, snatching the stick from his mouth and into his, “8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” He murmurs as the smoke hits the red head’s face, Munakata then starts walking away with Suoh’s cigarette. He blinks, staring at the blue headed man’s figure drawing farther away from him before he grins to himself.

A small gasp breaks his silence however and he turns, seeing the blonde woman Kusanagi’s so found of. “Ah-uh…” She trails off, her gaze switching back and forth between Mikoto and the doors Reisi just entered through.

The red head turns his back from her, giving her a lethargic wave as he walks away, the rapid footfalls of a pair of heels echoing in his ears.

Reisi never texted anything about it, and as Mikoto waited, leaning against his motorcycle, with his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, he figured that Reisi either doesn’t know or doesn’t care, so he doesn’t either; not like was going to give a damn anyway.

He checks the time on his phone before putting it back in his pocket, mentally telling himself that it’s 8 and just like that, he see the silhouette of the person he’s been waiting for, walking through the sliding doors, holding a case with his left hand whilst the other adjusts the scarf hanging around his neck. Munakata pauses very briefly in his steps and Mikoto notices it, how his dark hued irises widen as if he wasn’t expecting to see him, the way his lips slightly part in, what he assumed to be a muted gasp in surprise and the slight curl of his lips in amusement after it.

“My” he drawls out, “I certainly didn’t expect for you to actually be on time.”

“I try my best.” He replied, a smirk on his lips.

“It seems you did.”

Suoh reaches out, taking the case away from his hand and onto the small hook on his motorcycle, hanging it there. “I am not getting on that deathtrap.” The man protests.

“Got a better idea?”

“Commuting, like a normal person would.”

“Guess I ain’t that, babe.”

“Please” Munakata exhales, rolling his eyes at him. Meanwhile, Suoh simply takes his jacket off and hands it to the other man. “Gon’ get cold.” He simply says as he gets on. Putting on a helmet as he glances at the man still standing beside him, carefully putting on the jacket he gave him before handing him a helmet. “Wear it.”

Munakata doesn’t protest nor does he say anything else, the small _click_ of the little clip-lock of the helmet rings in his ears and he waits for the bespectacled man to get on. The heat of his hand imprints itself on his shoulder, travelling throughout his body before the heat moves around the middle section of his torso as Reisi wraps his arms around him.

Suoh raises the kickstand and uses his feet to balance the whole vehicle. “Here” he speaks, holding onto Reisi’s hand, tugging him closer and making him hug him tighter, “Hold on tight, wouldn’t want to fall off.”

Everything quiets down, yet his senses heightened at the man sitting behind him, small tremors of trembling fingers against the cloth of his shirt, the subtle desperateness of the hold around him, the feeling of his forehead pressed up against his shoulder; he can’t help but think, why the sudden fear, why the sudden urgency coming off of him. However, he merely glanced behind him, looked at the reflection of a second helmet against popping out from behind him before he starts the engine and slowly drives off.

Suoh glances at the reflection on the side mirror very often as he drove, seeing the way Munakata seemed to keep his head low and his hold secure. The man reminded him of a seat belt, a sentient seat belt that would tense up and clench around him every turn they made.

At a stoplight though, he realizes a big question that he forgot to ask about the man; “Where do you live?”

Munakata’s shoulders jolted in surprise before he lifts his head up—finally, he thought—and looks at him with a faint scowl on his face.

“Then where do you plan on going if you didn’t know?”

“Forgot to ask you.”

Reisi rolled his eyes.

They turned back, as it appears that they were going on the opposite direction of where Munakata lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give this a certain vibe, the vibe that you would have/experience when you have that desire to drive through empty roads at 3 in the morning, or spending all day lying in bed with the person you love, or that longing feeling of wanting to do something but ending up not knowing what the something is.
> 
> I do apologize for posting this so late, and un-proofread for that matter. I decided to end it on a (sort of) cliffhanger because the ending I initially have for this is a private room scene with Reisi caressing Mikoto's cheek because... Well, he's dying. And, of course, I didn't want to ruin the happy-fluffy vibes this was giving so I ended up not going through with writing that ending.
> 
> If you got questions, go ahead to my curiouscat: capbas13


End file.
